


Pourquoi toi ?

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Foe Yay, Inspired by Poetry, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi toi ? Peux-tu me le dire, ma belle, ma Bella ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi toi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le défi de Drakhus Von Carstein sur le site "HP Write or Dream". Prompt : "Un Harry/Serpentard femme. Avec un zeste de haine ? Une histoire dramatique ?" Tout est à J.K.R.

Pourquoi toi ? Peux-tu me le dire, ma belle, ma Bella ?  
Tu as tué mon parrain, tu as torturé Hermione, elle a souffert de ta main. Et pourtant, je t’aime.  
Je te hais, mon amour, je te hais. Un jour, j’en suis sûr, tu me rendras fou. Une nuit, plongé dans le désespoir, je tendrai ma baguette vers toi et prononcerai les mots rituels, les mots maudits. Avada Kedavra.  
Tu es une Serpentarde, et aussi une Mangemorte, l’une des seules. Tu arbores la Marque, sa Marque, sur le poignet. Combien de fois, lors de nos ébats, ne l’ai-je pas mordue, léchée ? Combien de fois n’as-tu pas posé en retour tes lèvres sur la cicatrice qui orne mon front ?  
Il te tuera, si jamais il apprend ce que nous avons commis, tous les deux. Puis il me tuera ; mais ce sera d’abord ton tour, car toi, tu l’as trahi.  
Tu étais son amante, n’est-ce pas ? Je le sens dans la courbure de tes reins, dans la nature de tes soupirs, dans ta manière d’espérer tant de moi, tant de souffrance et de coups. Il devait te battre, te faire du mal, ce que tu adorais.  
Moi aussi, je te frappe. Je t’aime tant, ennemie de mon cœur ! Mon amour honni, mon amour maudit.  
La douleur, la haine et la noirceur. Voilà ce que j’ai rejoint, ce que j’ai embrassé.  
Les autres ne comprennent pas. Oh, s’ils avaient goûté, ne serait-ce qu’une fois, au velouté de tes lèvres !


End file.
